Bleeding Love
by Syrenna
Summary: IxK Rating will become M later. Inspired by the "Twilight" series full summary inside
1. Leaving Home

**Bleeding Love**

_**Author Notes:**_

**_I'm BACK! Some of you may remember me as the author of "Maybe She Wouldn't Be Gone". Well, I apologize for being gone so long. I've been trying and trying to come up with a new fanfic that would be as good, if not better than my first fanfic. I've probably started 50 stories, most haven't gotten past chapter 2. So I took a break and started reading "Twilight", and I fell in love! The story is amazing! So I thought, why not make it into a Inuyasha Fanfic!!!_**

**_Now, Edward, Bella, Alice, the whole crew, are NOT in my story. And my fanfic doesn't really follow the books closely. Only because, I'd feel like I'm copying and that's no fun. So there are only a few details that are similar to the book. _**

**_Anywho, I'm calling this the "Pilot" Capture. Like the Pilot episodes when a new series starts on TV. If I get a good number of reviews, I'll continue. I have 6 chapters thus far and I'm working hard. So, If you all like them and REVIEW I see no reason why I couldn't update the story several times a week, like I did my other story._**

**_All I need are reviews. Okay, enough with my rambling. Enjoy!!_**

_INUxKAG_

_Kagome leaves her life, home, and mom to go take care of her father in a cloudy,rainy, small town named Shikon. She tries to blend into her new high school, but it becomes hard when a certain Amber-eyed boy takes notice to her. Inspired by 'Twilight'_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I Do Not Own Inuyasha or Twilight**_

Chapter 1:

**_(Pilot)_**

Leaving Home

She sighed and took one last look out the back of her Mother's 2002 Ford Focus, at the house she was leaving behind. The house that she had lived in for 15 of her 17 years of life. Her stormy blue eyes looked up at the bright sky that shone over her city. She would miss it dearly. She looked over at her mom who was humming a tune of a song she had never heard of. Something that her mom did whenever she was nervous.

"Mom calm yourself, I'll be fine." Her voice was soft and low, like she hadn't talked all morning. Her mom looked at her sadly. "You know Kagome, you don't HAVE to go." Kagome rolled her eyes. She heard this speech for the past three days.

"Mom, you know I do. Dad wouldn't have asked if he didn't need my help. You know how proud he is." Her mom sighed and nodded. "Still, he could hire help, instead of making you fly half way across the country to take care of him." Kagome banged her head on the window and sighed. It was like talking to a wall.

Jun Shiro, Kagome's mother had divorced Ken Higurashi, Kagome's father nearly16 years ago. Jun took Kagome with her and they moved to Osaka. Ken, resided in Shikon City. It was nearly 12 hours north of Osaka. It was a town that had nothing but clouds and rain. Two things Kagome hated. But, Ken was growing ill. Doctors couldn't figure out why a 37 year old man who was in perfect physical health suddenly had a hard time standing up right, walking, or lifting a gallon of milk. But until he was healed, Kagome decided she would go and take care of him, attend Shikon high, and allow her mom to have fun with her new boyfriend.

Once they were at the airport Ryo, Jun's boyfriend, who up until now was sitting quietly in the car, got out and grabbed Kagome's luggage. Jun wrapped her arms around Kagome and walked into the airport, sobbing the whole way.

_'Geez why is she so hysterical, she gets to stay in warm, sunny Osaka, and she's going to Hawaii, again SUN! I'm the one stuck going to Shikon City, Population 4000,now 4001. There biggest attraction? RAIN!' _

Jun hugged her daughter once more and took something off her wrist and tied it on Kagomes. It was a tear-drop shaped Jade stone with a hemp band. "Your grandmother Higurashi gave me this when I had you. She said it would keep me safe." Kagome smiled and hugged her mom.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kagome, and I promise to learn to use my cell phone so I can text you." Kagome laughed at her mom and shook her head. She looked at Jun for a long second. Jun was a lovely woman. Didn't look a day over 25. She had a pixie hair cut and her brown hair was wisping out from her jaw line. She had tan skin and was well proportioned. She had a nice hour glass shape and dark brown eyes.

Jun had always been a earthly type of woman. She was a vegetarian, she used on organic materials, and she dressed in the bohemian style. It was no wonder that at 37, she was dating a 28 year old martial artist.

Once on the plane Kagome looked on her cell phone at the picture of her and her mom. She snorted in disgust. She hated how she looked compared to the tan goddess that was her mother. Kagome was a petite girl. Standing only 5 foot 5 inches, unlike her 5 foot 10 inches mother. Kagome wasn't thin,nor fat. She had a flat tummy, a round bottom and boobs that, she thought were too big for her short stature, though men never seemed to complain, not that she had showed them to any men. But she'd caught them looking.

Kagome had Grey/blue colored eyes like her fathers. It was one of the few things she actually did like about herself. The majority of the people in Osaka had brown/black eyes. She had long jet black hair that reached her waist. All one length, she had had bangs when she was ten, but grew them out and just never got around to getting them cut. Kagome loved the sun, but if you looked at her near porcelain colored skin you would've never guess it. She tried to get tan, but she had her father's "albino genes", as her mother would put it.

Kagome looked out the window and tried to calm her speeding heart. Heights didn't sit too well with her. Closing her eyes, she pretended she was in the car with her mom again. Listening to the silly tune that she was humming inhaling her sweet smell of jasmine, and feeling the heat of the sun in Osaka.

Kagome awoke with a stir when the man over the intercom said that they had landed. Kagome shook her head, she couldn't believe she slept the entire plane ride. She got off the plane and went through the tunnel and was in the busy airport. She still had a hour long taxi ride to get to Shikon. She quickly went to the luggage claim and thanked God there wasn't any problems. She was about to walkout the door when she bumped into something hard. Or rather, someone hard.

Kagome looked up, way up and blinked in shock at the tan boy in front of her. "Sorry." She mumbled, a slight color rose to her cheeks. The guy laughed. "Didn't even feel you." His ice blue eyes stared deeply into hers. "You wouldn't happen to be Kagome would you?"

She looked up, again way up, at him. "Yeah, do I know you?" He smirked. "I'm Koga, we use to play with each other every summer when you would come up to Shikon. Your Dad sent me down here to get you. He didn't want you spending your money on a taxi."

Kagome listened to him talk. His voice had a certain roughness to it. His physical features would've sent anyone running in fear, or it would've sent the girl into a giggling frenzy. He had to be 6 foot 6. He had shoulder length black hair that was up in a ponytail. His biceps alone looked bigger than Kagome's thigh. He wore a green t shirt that fit his form rather well and a pair of blue jeans.

It wasn't until she noticed his large hand waving in her face that she realized she was staring. "Sorry," She blushed again. "Yeah I think I remember you. You grew....a lot." Koga laughed and took her bags from her. "Yeah, the guys in my tribe tend to do that. Something in the water I guess." He shrugged and walked with her outside.

Once the reached the parking lot, Koga walked over to a old beat up black and blue pick up truck. Kagome raised a brow. "Isn't this..."

"Yeah," Koga interrupted, placing her bags in the bed. "My car isn't up and running yet so my dad had me take his." Kagome shook her head. "This car was on it last miles when I was six." She mumbled and hopped into the passenger seat. Koga laughed and got into the driver side. "Well the body isn't much to look at, but I've tuned the engine up. The only thing that doesn't work is the radio."

Kagome nodded and watched silently out the window as the drove down the freeway to Shikon City. The car ride there seemed shorter than expected, probably because she was dreading their arrival so much. She looked at the house. It was a nice house. A cape cod type. Basement, 2 bedroom, 1.5 bath, on the main floor was the kitchen, living room, full bath, and bedroom. The up stairs was the master bedroom and a den. The basement was finished, it had the laundry room and a treadmill.

Kagome's bedroom had been on the main floor. It was smaller, enough room for a double size bed and a dresser. But, Koga said, while jabbering on and on while driving down the highway, that Ken insisted that the bedrooms were switched. So Koga and a couple of his buddies, Ginta, and the other slipped her memory, had helped Ken move the bedrooms and decorate her new room. Kagome was a little nervous at that, but supposedly Ginta's sister, Ayame, helped with the decorating.

Kagome walked into the house and almost had to smile at the smell that filled her nostrils. She loved the smell of her father. The smell of the forest. Besides jasmine, that was her favorite smell. Her father's house had always smelled that way and it had always comforted her.

She walked in and saw her father sitting at the small, wooden kitchen table, sipping his coffee. He looked up and smiled at her with his tired eyes. Kagome watched as he slowly stood up. It wasn't easy for him and she noticed how Koga inched towards Ken to help him up,but had to stop himself. She figured that he'd been told that he didn't need help. Once he was up he smiled once more.

"My my, every time I see you you look shorter. Have you shrunk another inch or two?" Kagome glared over at the snickering Koga. "Ha ha very funny." She muttered and looked around the kitchen. Not much had changed. But that was Ken for you, he didn't like change. She opened the fridge and frowned.

"Looks like I'll be needing to go to the store." She stated. Ken shook his head and grabbed Kagome's small wrist and pulled her gently to a seat. "Calm down. You don't need to be making a note of everything that needs done." Kagome was about to ask how he knew but he just smiled.

"You have the same thinking face as Jun." Kagome's eyes softened at the her mom's name. Ken never really fell out of love with her mom, but Jun had bigger plans than this small down. Kagome couldn't blame her.

Kagome looked over at Koga. "You can set my stuff down Koga. I'll take to my room." Koga shook his head. "Actually I'll take it up and then I'll be on my way." He stated and ran up the stairs.

He was back down faster than Kagome could register. "Here." He stated handing her a key. Kagome looked at it and blinked. "I don't understand." She looked from Koga to her now grinning father. "The truck is yours. I had Koga rebuild it." Kagome's eyes lit up and she hugged her dad. "Thank you!"

After several thank yous, Koga said that he'd be off. Kagome tried once more to allow her to take him home, but he said his dad was in town and he'd catch a ride with him.

"See you later Kagome!" Kagome waved and then shut the door and sighed. She looked over at her dad who was reading the paper. She sat down in the seat next to him and grabbed his ziploc bag full of pill bottles. She took out a pad of paper and a pen and proceeded to right the names and doses of each container.

Ken looked over the top of his paper at Kagome and raised a brow. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Well, I know you're not taking your pills on a schedule like your suppose to, so I'm writing everything down so I know what you need to take, when, and what for. After that, I'm going to unpack, and then I'll make a grocery list. I'll go to the store tomorrow, so if you can think of anything you want, let me know."

Ken shook his head and slowly got up. "So much like your mother." He mumbled as he slowly shuffled to the other room and sat on the couch, watching the television.

Kagome decided that she'd make her list while she was already in the kitchen. Once done she stuck it to the fridge and ran upstairs. She smiled when she opened her door. The room was large. It had a double bed, dresser, night stand, and a desk in it. The room had recently been painted a shade of light green. The comforter and pillows where white and purple while the furniture was all a light wood color. She looked over in the corner by the large window and saw her mother's old rocking chair.

Kagome shook her head. The color scheme was something you'd see in a 6 year old girls room. But, it would do.

She walked over to her bed and began to unpack. She hung a couple articles of clothing in her closet and shoved the rest in the dresser. She reached into the bag and raised a brow when she felt something hard. She pulled the object out and her eyes softened. It was a picture of her and her mom at the beach the past summer. She sat the picture on her night stand by her bed and looked down at her bracelet.

_'I'm doing what's right.'_ She thought as she finished unpacking her things.

After about an hour she came out of her rooms. She saw Ken still in his spot in the living room. She walked by him and went into the kitchen. She filled up a glass of water and grabbed some of his pills. She walked into the living room and handed them to him.

"What do you want me to cook?" She asked taking the glass after he finished. Ken waved off her question. "I ordered a pizza. It'll be here soon." Kagome shook her head. "Fine." She walked into the kitchen and cleaned some dishes until she heard the door bell. She grabbed the money off the counter and opened the door. She was greeted by a nice looking boy. He had light brown hair and matching eyes. He smiled nervously and handed her the pizza. "Thanks." Kagome muttered and handed him the money. "No Change."She stated.

"Thanks Kagome." Kagome stopped from closing the door and looked at him. "Do I...know you?" She asked. The boy shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm Hojo. Your father is good friends with my parents. They run the local pharmacy. Word got around that you were coming to live with him. Well I have to go. But I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Kagome gave him a small wave and then shut the door. "Great," She muttered. "Just what I wanted, more attention."

Ken laughed weakly as he followed her into the kitchen. "Shikon is not like Osaka, Kagome. People here know what's going on in each others' lives. We all care about each other."

Kagome handed Ken a plate of pizza and a drink. "Yes well, maybe I don't want everyone up in my business. I like my privacy." She stated, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Yeah, I know, don't forget I'm the same. Don't worry dove, in a couple weeks, you'll be just another face. You're the new baby so to speak. Everyone wants to meet you. But once they have, they're done."

Kagome laughed. It sounded rude, but it was true. And honestly, she couldn't wait to just be another face. Kagome was never one that enjoyed being the center of attention. And joining a high school in the beginning of February was not exactly blending in. Though she figured that they hadn't seen a "new" student at Shikon High in years.

After dinner, Kagome cleaned up and went to shower. Once finished, she kissed her father good night and went to her room. She tossed and turned for a bit. Anxiety getting the better of her.

She sighed in frustration and covered her face with a pillow. _'Tomorrow will be fine. Everything will be normal.'_

Satisfied with that statement, Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. First Days Are Never Fun

**_AN: Okay, so I got 3 reviews and I thank you for them. Hopefully I'll receive more. This one is rather short. When I wrote this chapter, I wasn't sure If i was going to continue or not. I promise my other chapters are longer. I'll update when I get reviews!!!!_**

**Chapter 2:**

**First Days Are Never Fun**

Kagome awoke at the sound of her alarm clock going off. She groaned and threw her arm on top of it to shut it up. She looked at the clock and sighed as it blinked a "630" at her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and stretched.

As she got up she shivered at the coldness of her room. Ken never did believe in a warm house. Cold all year round, very much like Shikon. She walked over to her window and looked outside. Cloudy and cold.

She walked to her closet and pulled out some clothes. She put on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a long sleeve, black sweater that had sleeves too long for her arms. But she liked how the reached her knuckles. She also put a dark gray T shirt on over top. She slipped on some socks and her sneakers and went to the restroom to brush her teeth.

Once she surfaced she looked down at her phone. It read "650". Kagome tied her hair in a messy bun as she started to brew some coffee. She grabbed Ken's pills for the morning and laid them next to his mug. She grabbed a breakfast bar and the grocery list and headed to the living room. She let her hair down and put a black knit skull cap, knit gloves and her brown leather coat. She grabbed her back pack and was about to leave when she saw money on the table near the door. Obviously there for groceries.

Kagome stuffed it in her pocket and locked the door behind her.

The car ride to school was a long one. Or so it seemed because the truck's heating wasn't working very well. She'd have to call Koga about that one,since it was working fine yesterday on the drive from the airport. She hopped out of the truck and nearly slid on a patch of ice she happened to park by.

She rolled her eyes and slowly walked off the ice and made a mental reminder that it was their so she didn't fall down when she left. She walked into the rather small looking high school, _'My elementary school was bigger than this.' _and went to the front office.

Kagome walked out of the office and almost ran into someone. She looked up and saw a familiar face. "Hojo, right?" The boy smiled. "Hey Kagome! Hope your morning has been good."

"It's been cold." She stated while the walked down the hall. Hojo laughed. "Yeah, I guess after a while you'll get use to it." _'I don't want to get use to it.'_ She grumbled.

Suddenly a girl about 2 inches taller than Kagome appeared. She had shoulder length, black hair and brown eyes. "Kagome," Hojo said. "This is Eri. A good friend of mine." Kagome noticed the sudden shift in Eri's facial features when the word friend came out. Kagome nodded. "It's nice to meet you. But listen I have to get to first period." Hojo nodded and he and Eri waved her off.

Kagome walked into the homeroom and went to the teacher's desk. He was a older man, smelled somewhat like sake and cigarettes. "Ah yes," his raspy voice said. "Miss Higurashi. So glad you have decided to come here and tend to your father."

It seemed like the teacher was saying something else, but Kagome didn't hear it. She was too busy staring at the girl in the front row.

She'd never seen a girl who looked so...perfect. It was almost sickening how gorgeous she was. She had long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Her warm, dark, honey colored eyes were moving back and forth while she read her text book. Her skin was ghostly pale, but it looked flawless. She wore, what looked like, designer clothes. Black, high heeled boots, dark blue jeans, and a black turtle neck sweater that went down to her butt and had a gold-chain belt on her waste. Her smoky eye shadow was done perfectly. Everything about her was perfect. And Kagome soon found herself hating this girl a bit.

"Kagome." The teacher said. Kagome looked at him, wondering how long she had been staring. "Why don't you have have a seat next to Sango." Kagome inwardly groaned when she saw Sango raise her eyes up. _'Why her.'_

Kagome sat down and smiled at Sango. Sango returned the smile, flashing Kagome her perfect teeth. "Hi, so you're the new girl huh?" Sango's voice was like the gentle coo of a dove. It wasn't fair.

"Yeah, Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you." Sango nodded. "Likewise."

Kagome left her first class and sighed. She walked to her next class and nearly walked right back out. Sitting in one of the middle desks was a rather good looking man. Same flawless pale skin and warm honey colored eyes as Sango's. He had short black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck. He wore a simple blue long sleeved shirt and jeans. The clothes showed off his rather muscular frame. Kagome noticed his eyes were on her. He flashed her a suggestive grin with his perfect pearls.

Kagome shook her head and sat down, luckily this time, she sat next to Eri.

Eri and Kagome talked as the met up with Hojo and headed to the cafeteria. Eri rambled on and on about everyone in the school. Who to suck up to, who to steer clear of. Kagome sat down with them and took a grape off her plate and put it into her mouth. She looked up when something caught her eye. She nearly gasped as Sango walked in with the good looking man next to her. But that wasn't all. Behind them were three other gorgeous people.

"Who are they?" Kagome whispered. Eri looked up and then sighed. "They are the Takahashis. The girl up front is Sango, the muscle boy next to her is Miroku. The other girl is Rin, the boy next to her is Kohaku, and then that one, well that's Inuyasha."

Kagome listened to Eri as she looked at the group file in. The girl, Rin, was maybe a little taller than Kagome. Same skin, same eyes. She had shoulder length brown hair that wisped out. She wore black leggings, black heeled boots that went to her mid calf, and a dark purple dress that reached her mid thigh. Kohaku's eyes were a little darker gold. He looked uncomfortable being there. His medium length brown hair was in a ponytail. He wasn't as muscular as the other two men, but he was definitely not one to be messed with.

Kagome couldn't stop staring at the final boy, no man. Inuyasha. He was a little taller than Miroku, and more muscular. His flawless ghost-like skin went beautifully against spiky black hair. He wore a black shirt and a black denim jacket and a pair of jeans. Kagome happen to notice that, he was the only one with a different color eyes. His were coal black. They gave her the chills, especially when he glanced at her.

Kagome quickly looked down at her food. Eri sighed. "Don't even bother Kagome. He acts like no one in this school is good enough for him." Kagome looked at her. "Oh don't worry, me and men, well we don't go well together."

Kagome headed to her final class, history. Kagome looked around and her eyes met with his. Inuyasha. He looked at her in shock. He looked almost scared. Then he quickly covered his nose like something stunk. The teacher ushered Kagome to her seat by Inuyasha and then began to talk to the class.

Kagome noticed how Inuyasha scooted as far away from her as possible. She grabbed a lock of her hair and sniffed it. It smelled like her shampoo, Honeydew. Kagome was feeling very self conscious. And when the bell rang, she barely saw Inuyasha run out. Sighing she grabbed her book and left.

Kagome walked to her car and noticed that two spaces over, the Takahashis were leaning their midnight blue Lexus SUV talking. Kagome was so wrapped up in looking at them, and thinking about how rude Inuyasha was that she forgot her mental note from that morning. She slipped on the ice and landed on her butt.

"Ow." She moaned. Suddenly she felt two arms pull her up. She looked and saw Hojo. His eyes were oozing fear and concern. It made her blush. "Are you ok?" He asked,his voice panicked. "Yeah, sorry, forgot about the ice."

Kagome tried to open her door, but Hojo insisted on opening it for her, and helping her into the truck. She thanked him and closed the door and dropped her head on the steering wheel. "Great job Kagome. Great job."

Kagome parked at the grocery store and went inside. She smiled at the warmth of the store. She pulled out her list and grabbed a cart. Once done, Kagome headed to her car. She loaded the groceries in the bed, and drove home.

When she pulled up to her house, she saw Koga sitting outside. She smiled slightly and got out of her ice box. "Great timing!" She smiled. "I need help with my groceries!" Koga smiled at her and ran over. He grabbed all 30bags with ease and walked into the house, leaving a stunned Kagome behind.

"Boy, you're strong." Koga laughed as he watched her put the groceries away. "Yeah I hear that a lot. I also heard that your heat is out. Want me to take a look at it?"

Kagome looked at him. "Yes sir! It's waaay too cold!"


End file.
